The subject matter of the present invention relates to wellbore apparatus, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for determining invasion parameters for ultimate use in formation evaluation and in generating a resistivity log output record medium.
During the drilling of a wellbore, mud pumps introduce mud into the well in order to flush rock chips and other unwanted debris out of the wellbore. The mud is introduced into the wellbore under pressure, the mud pressure being slightly greater than the pressure of a formation traversed by the wellbore thereby preventing a phenomenon known as well blowout. The resultant pressure differential between the mud column pressure and the formation pressure forces mud filtrate into the permeable formation, and solid particles of the mud are deposited on the wellbore wall forming a mudcake. The mudcake usually has a very low permeability and, once developed, considerably reduces the rate of further mud filtrate invasion into the wellbore wall. In a region very close to the wellbore wall, most of the original formation water and some of the hydrocarbons may be flushed away by the mud filtrate. This region is known as the "flushed zone", or the "invaded zone". If the flushing is complete, the flushed zone pore space contains only mud filtrate; in addition, if the flushed zone was originally hydrocarbon bearing, it would contain only residual hydrocarbons. Further out from the wellbore wall, the displacement of the formation fluids by the mud filtrate is less and less complete thereby resulting in a second region, this second region undergoing a transition from mud filtrate saturation to original formation water saturation. The second region is known as the "transition zone". The extent or depth of the flushed and transition zones depends on many parameters, among them being the type and characteristics of the drilling mud, the formation porosity, the formation permeability, the pressure differential, and the time since the formation was first drilled. Generally, the lower the formation porosity, the deeper the invasion. The undisturbed formation beyond the transition zone is known as the "uninvaded, virgin, or uncontaminated zone". In FIGS. 1a-1b, a schematic representation of an invasion and resistivity profile in a water-bearing zone is illustrated. FIG. 1a illustrates a cross section of a wellbore showing the locations of the flushed zone, the transition zone, and the uninvaded zone extending radially from the wellbore wall. FIG. 1b illustrates a radial distribution of formation resistivity extending radially from the wellbore wall, into the flushed zone, into the transition zone, and into the uninvaded zone. In FIGS. 2a-2b, a schematic representation of an invasion and resistivity profile in an oil-bearing zone is illustrated. FIG. 2a illustrates the radial distribution of fluids in the vicinity of the wellbore, oil bearing bed. FIG. 2b illustrates the radial distribution of resistivities for an oil bearing zone, similar to the radial distribution of resistivities for a water bearing zone shown in FIG. 1b. Sometimes, in oil and gas bearing formations, where the mobility of the hydrocarbons is greater than that of the water, because of relative permeability differences, the oil or gas moves away faster than the interstitial water. In this case, there may be formed, between the flushed zone and the uninvaded zone, an "annular zone or annulus", shown in FIG. 2b, with a high formation water saturation. Annuli probably occur, to some degree, in most hydrocarbon bearing formations; and their influence on log measurements depends on the radial location of the annulus and its severity. However, the existance of these zones (the flushed, transition, annular, and uninvaded zones) influence resistivity log measurements and therefore the accuracy of the resistivity log itself that is presented to a client. The resistivity log is utilized by the client to determine if oil exists in the formation traversed by the wellbore. The client is mainly interested in the true and correct value of Rt, the resistivity (reciprocal of conductivity) of the uninvaded zone, since Rt is the best measure of the possibility of oil existing in the formation. However, the existance of the flushed and transition zones in the formation adjacent the wellbore wall adversely affect a measurement of Rt. Therefore, since large amounts of money may be spent based on the resistivity log presented to the client, it is important to understand the true resistivity of the formation in the flushed and transition zones in order to improve the accuracy of the resistivity log in general. Prior art well logging tools function to log the formation and generate signals, which signals are processed by a well logging truck computer situated at the well surface. The well truck computer produces a resistivity log. For a particular depth in the wellbore, the shape of a resistivity radial profile (hereinafter, resistivity profile), produced by the prior art well tool at the particular depth and extending radially outward from a point at the wellbore wall, is shown in FIG. 3. In FIG. 3, the resistivity profile indicates a flushed zone resistivity "Rxo", an uninvaded zone (true) resistivity "Rt", and a transition zone resistivity represented by an abrupt step function indicated generally by the diameter of invasion symbol "di". This step function transition zone resistivity does not accurately reflect the true resistivity distribution of the transition zone in the wellbore; therefore, the value of the resistivity Rt of the uninvaded zone is also adversely affected. The resistivity of the transition zone does not change abruptly as shown in FIG. 3; rather, it changes gradually as shown in FIG. 1b. Therefore, the resistivity profile generated by the prior art well logging tool was at least partially inaccurate.